hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 November 2015
02:07:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:01 !hello I am Hypercane Bot 02:08:01 Hello there, I am Hypercane Bot 02:08:09 !ignore dfg 02:08:09 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring dfg. 02:08:29 !ignore everything 02:08:30 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring everything. 02:08:43 !hello I am Douglas 02:08:43 Hello there, I am Douglas 02:08:57 !ignore Douglas 02:08:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Douglas. 02:09:04 !ignore Hurricane news 02:09:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hurricane news. 02:09:15 !hello I am hurricane news. 02:09:15 Hello there, I am hurricane news. 02:09:30 !hello there hello world 02:09:31 Hello there, there hello world 02:09:42 !ignore Hypercane Bot 02:09:43 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hypercane Bot. 02:09:53 !ignore Chat Mod 02:09:54 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Chat Mod. 02:10:03 !ignore spam 02:10:04 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring spam. 02:10:11 !hello I will ruin your vacation to the east coast this summer with a Hurricane. 02:10:11 Hello there, I will ruin your vacation to the east coast this summer with a Hurricane. 02:10:11 !ignore bot spam 02:10:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring bot spam. 02:10:32 !hello I will kill you with thunder. 02:10:32 Hello there, I will kill you with thunder. 02:10:46 !ignore bot abuse 02:10:47 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring bot abuse. 02:10:58 !ignore mean things said by bots 02:11:00 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring mean things said by bots. 02:11:22 !hello I am a weather god. 02:11:22 Hello there, I am a weather god. 02:11:35 !hello I am Zeus. 02:11:35 Hello there, I am Zeus. 02:11:51 !hello I am minecraft 02:11:51 Hello there, I am minecraft 02:12:27 !hello MEGACANE dOUGLAS 02:12:27 Hello there, MEGACANE dOUGLAS 02:13:40 !hello I am Ultra Mini Black Hole Quinn. 02:13:41 Hello there, I am Ultra Mini Black Hole Quinn. 02:14:12 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:26 Quinn has been beaten 02:15:54 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 02:19:41 got it HH? 02:19:51 -!- HurricaneMonster has left Special:Chat. 02:20:26 yes 02:20:33 !ignore spam 02:20:34 HypotheticalHurricane: Already ignoring spam. 02:20:42 !ignore poor bot 02:20:43 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring poor bot. 02:21:06 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:21:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:26 !hello I am Ultra Mini Black Hole Alan. I will rip you to shreds. 02:21:26 Hello there, I am Ultra Mini Black Hole Alan. I will rip you to shreds. 02:22:25 !hello I Am Douglas please Do't ban me I Won't Break the Rules. 02:22:25 Hello there, I Am Douglas please Do't ban me I Won't Break the Rules. 02:22:39 !hello hypercane bot wel 02:22:39 Hello there, hypercane bot wel 02:23:12 !ignore *knocks* *on* *door* 02:23:12 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring *knocks* *on* *door*. 02:23:20 !ignore Floyd 02:23:21 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Floyd. 02:23:32 !ignore Hype 02:23:35 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hype. 02:23:52 !hello Leboringjack. 02:23:53 Hello there, Leboringjack. 02:24:44 !ban 9001 Typhoon Sarah 02:24:45 -!- Typhoon was banned from Special:Chat for 9001 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 02:24:54 -!- Typhoon was unbanned from Special:Chat by HypotheticalHurricane. 02:25:02 !ignore lol 02:25:04 lol 02:25:15 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:25:21 !ban 9001 Randomperson forever 02:29:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:29:52 !ignore Stop leaving 02:29:54 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Stop leaving. 02:30:04 !ban 9001 error 02:30:05 -!- error was banned from Special:Chat for 9001 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 02:30:13 !ban 90001 what 02:30:14 -!- what was banned from Special:Chat for 90001 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 02:30:20 -!- what was unbanned from Special:Chat by HypotheticalHurricane. 02:30:22 -!- error was unbanned from Special:Chat by HypotheticalHurricane. 02:30:31 !ban trer 02:30:41 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:30:52 !ban 4500 chat mod 02:30:54 -!- chat was banned from Special:Chat for 4500 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 02:31:01 -!- chat was unbanned from Special:Chat by HypotheticalHurricane. 02:31:19 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:30 !ban 9001 ~ chat has been banned by Hypercane Bot (undo). ~ 02:31:31 -!- ~ was banned from Special:Chat for 9001 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 02:31:41 !ban 9001 chat 02:31:42 -!- chat was banned from Special:Chat for 9001 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 02:31:44 -!- ~ was unbanned from Special:Chat by HypotheticalHurricane. 02:31:46 -!- chat was unbanned from Special:Chat by HypotheticalHurricane. 02:31:48 -!- ~ was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 02:32:09 !ban 9001 spammingisawesome 23:34:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:48 !ignore huehuehuehuehue 23:34:49 AzureAzulCrash: Now ignoring huehuehuehuehue. 23:37:01 !ignore Away 23:37:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Away. 23:37:14 !ignore myself 23:37:20 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring myself. 23:37:23 !ignore ignoring 23:37:32 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ignoring. 23:37:49 !hello spammer 23:37:52 Hello there, spammer 23:38:10 !hello failure 23:38:12 Hello there, failure 23:38:14 !ignore failure 23:38:23 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring failure. 23:38:43 !hello my mouse broke pleas help me fix it 23:38:44 Hello there, my mouse broke pleas help me fix it 23:38:52 !hello bot 23:38:53 Hello there, bot 23:38:59 !ignore bot spam 23:39:00 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring bot spam. 23:39:17 !ignore MM 23:39:18 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring MM. 23:39:29 !ignore Mask 23:39:32 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Mask. 23:39:42 !ignore falls of the tower 23:39:44 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring falls of the tower. 23:39:56 !ignore Skull 23:39:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Skull. 23:40:01 !ignore Kid 23:40:04 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Kid. 23:40:08 !ignore Poop 23:40:09 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Poop. 23:40:17 !ignore Failure 23:40:18 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Failure. 23:40:29 !ignore E.D 30 Atlantic hurricane season 23:40:30 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring E.D 30 Atlantic hurricane season. 23:40:41 !ignore (everyone can edit) 23:40:42 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring (everyone can edit). 23:40:53 !ignore Hurricane Humberto 23:40:53 AzureAzulCrash: Now ignoring Hurricane Humberto. 23:40:55 !ignore Bob 23:40:55 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Bob. 23:41:00 !unignore bob 23:41:01 AzureAzulCrash: I am not currently ignoring bob. 23:41:01 !unignore Bob 23:41:01 HypotheticalHurricane: Bob is no longer being ignored. 23:41:03 huehueuhehuee 23:41:05 wat 23:41:19 !ignore huehueuhehuee 23:41:20 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring huehueuhehuee. 23:41:35 !ignore m8 23:41:37 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring m8. 23:41:46 !ignore a tsunami 23:41:46 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring a tsunami. 23:41:58 !ignore HypotheticalHurricane 23:41:59 AzureAzulCrash: Now ignoring HypotheticalHurricane. 23:42:06 !unignore HypotheticalHurricane 23:42:07 AzureAzulCrash: HypotheticalHurricane is no longer being ignored. 23:42:20 !ignore when a tree falls on a tower and Hypercane Bot falls down 23:44:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:52 !ignore blah 23:44:52 Hypercane: Now ignoring blah. 23:44:58 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:45:02 !ignore you are just ignoring yourself, aren't you? 23:45:03 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring you are just ignoring yourself, aren't you?. 23:45:10 !ignore spamming 23:45:11 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring spamming. 23:45:16 !ignore chat 23:45:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring chat . 23:45:30 !ignore my sister 23:45:30 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring my sister. 23:45:37 !ignore my BROTHER 23:45:44 !ignore hycane 23:45:44 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring hycane. 23:45:57 !ignore what had been Kansas 23:45:57 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring what had been Kansas. 23:46:52 !ignore Hypotheticane 23:46:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hypotheticane. 23:47:00 !ignore HM 23:47:01 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring HM. 23:47:06 !ignore Floyd 23:47:07 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Floyd. 23:47:20 !unignore Floyd 23:47:21 HypotheticalHurricane: Floyd is no longer being ignored. 23:47:26 !ignore HypotheticalHurricane 23:47:26 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring HypotheticalHurricane. 23:47:34 stop 23:48:29 !ignore I am a black cat shredded in a uhar 23:49:40 unignore me please stop ignoring me i hate being ignored 23:49:59 !unignore HypotheticalHurricane 23:49:59 HurricaneMonster: HypotheticalHurricane is no longer being ignored. 23:50:09 !ignore I am a black cat shredded in a uhar 23:50:09 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring I am a black cat shredded in a uhar. 23:50:28 !ignore shreding to a uhar 23:50:29 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring shreding to a uhar. 23:50:42 1ignore uhars because they suck 23:50:47 *! 23:50:56 !ignore uhars because they suck 23:50:56 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring uhars because they suck. 23:51:13 !ignore mistakes 23:51:14 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring mistakes. 23:51:20 !ignore brb 23:51:20 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring brb. 23:51:23 brb 23:51:31 !ignore the !ignore command 23:51:32 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring the !ignore command. 23:52:01 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:38 !ignore because 23:52:38 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring because. 23:52:47 white Hi 23:52:53 !ignore let me show you tonight 23:52:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring let me show you tonight. 23:52:57 !ignore 23:52:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring . 23:53:12 !ignore HypotheticalHurricane 23:53:12 Hypercane: Now ignoring HypotheticalHurricane. 23:53:18 (troll) 23:53:29 !unignore HypotheticalHurricane 23:53:30 Hypercane: HypotheticalHurricane is no longer being ignored. 23:53:41 !ignore trollface 23:53:41 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring trollface. 23:54:13 !ignore Princess 2 23:54:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Princess 2. 23:54:30 !ignore To The Past 23:54:31 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring To The Past. 23:54:46 !ignore A Error To The Past 23:54:46 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring A Error To The Past. 23:57:10 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:17 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:59:38 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 2015 11 11